Childhood Memories
by MarlyTheOcean
Summary: Straw hats arrive on an island after the events of Punk Hazard, where Law and Sanji are involved in a problem causing them to become children with their respective memories and traumas.


**This is my first published story, so don't have many expectations, it's mainly for fun, curiosity and learning (from my writing), so what better way than with one of One Piece? It is clear that English is not my native language, so if there are spelling errors, do not hesitate to tell me, any criticism will be accepted with pleasure. Enjoy!**

_Childhood Memories._

It was a sunny day and surprisingly quiet to be in New World waters, a beautiful day that promised a good adventure ahead, although the atmosphere of the ship was completely the opposite due to a considerable lack of supplies and an allied captain who doubted his sanity in offering the alliance to the Straw Hats.

-Mugiwara-ya, how much is left for the next island? - Law asked, exasperated, it turns out that once leaving Punk Hazard and after saving himself from the hail rain they had decided to make another mini party with the excuse of "a party is always necessary after an adventure" and although he did not understand what was the party they had held on the winter island, the boy's logic was not always sane, so he thought it was an excuse to eat more meat. And so, they had exceeded more than normal and ended up eating more than they should, and probably running out of supplies for the next two weeks, yes, it was crap.

-Umm, I think if we consider that we went out a day ago, and the tour we did with the Coup of Burst, I think it would be ... I don't know! Shishishishi - replied the monkey ignoring the face of his ally and focusing again with Usopp, Chopper, Momo and Brook to catch something.

-Ugh ... because I bother first ... - Law sighed while looking for the navigator, yes, he was an idiot for not asking the navigator in the first place, okay? - Nami-ya! How far are we from the next island?

-Oh, Torao, in fact, just that was going to say. - He smiled as he headed for the railing outside the kitchen. Guys, in about two hours we should be seeing the next island, even if that deviates us a bit from our destiny thanks to a small unforeseen event - at that moment he gave Luffy a death look - we will have enough time to supply and stay a Day or two, if necessary, say that the next island is known for its famous treasures!

Ahh, Law knew where the navigator was going.

\- Treasures? How to treasure hunt? - Luffy shouted excitedly dropping the net and splashing the others.

\- Hey Luffy, be careful! - Ussop groaned. - Treasure, like a game? - by his side Chopper was totally excited by the implication of a game.

\- Yes! Also, after supplying all our funds, they will go to the pipe, and if we find the treasure we can recover something or perhaps much more! - At this point Nami was screaming with excitement.

When the kitchen door opened and revealed Sanji with his cigarette looking slightly annoying and Kinemon behind him, everyone turned around. Even Zoro who was "sleeping" on the deck and Robin who was in the tree reading along with Franky, while he fixes himself.

Sanji expelled the smoke he had inhaled recently so as not to slaughter his captain with a kick. - I went to the cellar to make a count of how much food we had left, I can really swear that I only took out the** NECESSARY** food for yesterday's party, and provisioned enough to get to Dressrosa without a single setback like lack of food, so When I didn't find anything in my refrigerator, I didn't worry. - He turned to see Kinemon who until now seemed really fearful of the named chef of the Straw Hats. - Kinemon How much food do we have left? - the chef asked with a terribly sweet smile that shouldn't be there.

Ugh, nothing ... - the man muttered loud enough for everyone to listen.

Great, they were screwed.

-Exactly, I found absolutely nothing Luffy. - he growled as he looked at his captain.

Luffy sweated bullets all eyes were on him, some of pity, some of compassion, others of great annoyance. - I'm sorry? - He apologized, although it was obvious that he did not regret it. Minutes later Luffy was beaten and knocked down on the deck, not even Zoro defended him - you deserved it, Luffy. - Thought the swordsman with a grimace.

\- Anyway, a large sum of money will be used to replenish absolutely everything, so Trafalgar, we will have to find the treasure to pay for supplies, although Nami-swan will give us all the boat money we must recover something. - Sanji spoke.

\- And why don't they steal? We are pirates, we don't follow the law, and although I'm not a fan of that, this situation warrants it, and we don't have time for that when we're against an Emperor. - Law said it was not obvious?

-Torao-san. - The archaeologist spoke, - Trafalgar. - corrected the surgeon. - She smiled, but kept talking. - We are not conventional pirates, although my captain does not like to look like a hero, we do not kill or steal, and other things that most pirates do, unless absolutely necessary. Punk Hazard is an example.

\- Stealing is not SUUUPEEER! - Franky shouted

\- You are the least indicated to say that! - Ussop rebuked him

\- YOHOHOHOHO, Trafalgar-san, how wild. - Brook shrieked

\- But what-

\- Too much even for me - Zoro agreed to interrupt the ally.

\- Torao, he's certainly a creepy pirate. - Chopper yelled in agreement.

\- They're kidding me, calm down. - Ugh, all right! We will arrive on the island, we will look for its stupid treasure and we will continue with the plan! - shouted frustrated, to hell my tranquility.

Everyone laughed at the Allied captain, Law is really thinking where the hell the pirate who gave 100 hearts to the navy got.

_Two hours and thirty minutes later, 4:30 - Mirage Island_

They had arrived on the island two hours just as the navigator had said, and it had taken 30 minutes to separate and give each other's instructions.

Zoro luckily touched him with the eyebrows and Law, had gone for supplies, claiming that they needed strong people to load the supplies, why he did not choose Franky instead of the allied captain was over him, but he supposed he had something to do with the archeologist if he had to bet. - Really, Trafalgar? What could I load? It's a walking stick for Roger's love! Damn witch - Franky, along with Robin, Chopper and Usopp had gone to the town on the other side of the island together, apparently they occupied some things and were only in that town, Kinemon along with Momo decided to stay with Brook in the boat, Something about plans and Wano, he really didn't care, the witch and Luffy had gone for information for the treasure, pff, of course it was obvious.

After walking and making continuous stops loading a cart that apparently was two. -I look at Trafalgar who was walking with his sword in hand, in front of him without a hint of wanting to help him- decided that at least he could ask for something for his effort, eyebrows could not be so bad, right? - Hey Ero-cook! Buy sake - asked him did he order?

\- Haah? I'm not buying anything Marimo, there are more important things than your stupid vice, wait for it to end, if there is anything left I buy it, if not, you fuck yourself. - You really don't have manners? Maybe if I had asked for better I would have bought a bottle. I bring it like a mule after all ... oh well! He deserves it for a fool - Sanji River while still shopping at the same time.

Forget it, it's a son of a bitch.

Suddenly he saw an old woman approaching them, automatically became defensive, always alert if you want to survive in the New World. Feeling it the other two turned to the old woman who was now a few meters away with a bouquet of flowers in her hands.

\- Oh dear! What beautiful young people you are, so handsome ...! Tell me, you are pirates, I don't remember seeing you here? - The old woman asked, staring at the three.

\- If we are pirates or not, you were not interrupted by a kick that you barely managed to block with your swords. Stupid Ero-cook.

\- So you don't talk to an idiot lady! - Shout angry Sanji - Excuse me beautiful lady, these two Neanderthals have no education at all - he said while a beautiful smile crossed his face - And answering his question, we are pirates, but I will never do anything to a lady like you so I don't know worry

\- OH MY! I see ... Well, and some of the three handsome men would like to buy a flower from an old woman? They are brought especially by me, they are called memory flowers and bring unique experiences. - said the old woman in a dreamy voice.

Law looked at her, something she didn't like about the old woman, but there were no hidden intentions, she knew it, she felt it. - Then why? ... - I'm sorry, but we're short of money at the moment. - He rejected the Law offer, it was true, after all.

\- Oh I see ... then I'll give them away. - The old woman smiled as she picked some flowers from her bouquet.

\- Do not worry lady, there is no need, we do not want to take advantage of your kindness. - Sanji smiled as he tried to refuse the woman.

\- There is no harm, consider it as a gift from me, they made my day with their presence after all. - He took out three pairs of flowers and handed them to each one, who had to accept her for education, just when she was going to give the flower to Zoro, she stopped, the sun was setting, it was late, she had to return.

Sanji and Law had stared at the flower, it was beautiful, snow-white, without a note of dirt or some collateral damage, it was ... perfect, even the stem was perfectly trimmed, they were completely paralyzed by it. Zoro, on the other hand, had stared at the old woman who had turned to see something else, now that she looked at her, she noticed that she was dressed in a peculiar way ... wearing a white robe, with embroideries that seemed handmade, had necklaces and tattoos? tribal? Zoro didn't know damn history, and she was barefoot, weird. His face was pale and hair full of gray hair, round eyes and flat nose, following her line of sight, I watch the sunset, the sun was setting, - It's late. - He thought and turned to take the flower and get away at once. There was no one. - Well, this is bullshit.

_5:45, back in the Sunny_

\- Why do these idiots take so long? Even Luffy is here! - Nami said while waiting in the kitchen of the ship where everyone was listening to what Brook said, apparently Kinemon and Momo decided that it would be a good opportunity to venture and would stay in an inn for two days to learn more about the "outside world" But Now he concentrated on making Luffy not eat the ship.

\- Luffy stops chewing the table! Sanji-kun shouldn't be long in coming! - Shout Nami

\- But Naaaaami! I have hungry! - Luffy yelled while curiously looking at Chopper ... and drooling.

\- IHG! NOOOO, LUFFY I AM NOT FOOD! - he squealed as he hid behind Robin.

\- Luffy-san please don't eat Chopper-san - he scolded while smiling kindly. "Fear ..." thought Usopp who was next to Luffy.

Suddenly a blue dome crossed the entire ship, and a "Shambles" along with a thud was heard on deck, shortly after the missing trio entered the kitchen, Sanji going directly to prepare dinner (and being whipped by a strong " Sanji food "and a rubber captain who eventually ended up with a kick in the head) and both swordsmen sitting at the table while they waited.

\- Why did it take so long? Do you know how difficult it is to deal with a hungry Luffy? - scolded exasperated Nami

\- They have Zoro, Nami, surely he got lost. - Ussop sighed, he already knew the green-haired swordsman.

\- HEARS! - He shouted - It's not my fault that the streets move alone! And I did not get lost! It was the fault of the eyebrows and the sadistic!

¿ sadistic? - Law didn't want to get into the discussion, he wouldn't, no.

\- My fault? In any case it is of the old woman to get in the way. - claimed the surgeon - Really Law? Fucking Mugiwaras, they really alter it.

\- Old lady? - Robin asked interested in the quarrel.

\- When we were shopping, a lady came up selling flowers, we exchanged a few words and ended up giving us some, except for the Marimo Neanderthal, but it doesn't surprise me, when we realized it was already late. I'm sorry Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, right now I finish your dinner. - Sanji replied.

\- Is that why you smell like this? - Chopper commented confused.

\- As well as? Tony-ya - Law asked

\- Well ... as younger. Ah! But it's not like they are old, really! - Squeaky Chopper.

\- Jmm Could you see the Torao-san flowers? - Robin asked, something he didn't like about this.

\- Of course. - He put his hand in his pocket and took out the plant giving it to her - although there really isn't much to see, it is white in its entirety and does not have

\- White friend? - Franky interrupted - I see her black.

\- Right, even I see her that color ... and I don't have YOHOHOHO eyes.

\- Is it a mysterious flower maybe? What color is Sanji's?

Sanji who had so far been stunned quickly looked at his flower that was in a vase not far away, it was golden. - Wh- When did it change? Until a moment ago it was white.

Zoro sighed, he knew there was something wrong with the old woman. I should have suspected it when it disappeared in front of me.

\- What?! - Usopp shouted - Did you see her disappear and you didn't think it was suspicious ?!

Did he say it out loud?

\- Are you stupid Zoro? - Luffy asked with his typical "Shishishishi"

Shit, Luffy telling him stupid?

\- Hugh, Robin, do you think it's something to worry about? - Nami asked, she didn't like this at all.

\- I do not know, I guess we will have to wait and find out after dinner, if it were poison Torao-san would have already known, so it is not something deadly. Something you have not commented guys? - Robin asked.

Sanji approached with food trays by placing it in the center of the table, while serving his friends answered the archaeologist's question. - He mentioned something about flowers by heart, she was harvesting them or going to look for them, she said that unique experiences or something like that happened. - He sat at the table next to Brook.

Robin nodded, apparently he had to investigate in the library afterwards, for the moment nothing had happened, they were probably only peculiar flowers, but the feeling that something was going to happen was still there, he saw his nakamas start having dinner with the same disaster always smiled. Maybe he could think of another time he grabbed the cutlery that lay next to him and just as he was going to take the bite, a "PUF" was heard and a cloud of smoke appeared from the Allied Captain and the cook.


End file.
